


Sexual healing

by Needtodo



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Eric (Divergent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needtodo/pseuds/Needtodo
Summary: Brian and Justin in bed with tall blond and dangerous. Or not....





	

Eric opened his eyes and took in the sight of his new toy.

He normally didn't go for tall male brunets but this particular specimen was magnificent and it came with its very own lithe bodied blonde appendix. Eric briefly wondered why his taste had shifted to males when the picture of Sookie Stackhouse popped up in his mind. A bitter taste blossomed in his mouth but not for long as the brunet woke up and turned over starting to lick his way down Eric's broad chest. Taking Eric's enormous erection in almost to the hilt the brunet once more proved his exceptional talent. The memory of the telepath almost vanished.

The blond opened his bright blue eyes and hummed in appreciation eyes traveling over first the brunet then Eric before he dived in for a deep sloppy kiss that took away the rest of the sour taste and all coherent thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
